


Sick Day

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is a Little Shit, Human Gabriel, M/M, Sick Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-ahem- human!Gabriel getting sick for the first time and Sam taking care of the over dramatic baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Gabriel groaned, throwing himself face down into the bed. “Just leave me here to die Sam,” he whined pathetically, and Sam did his best to hide his smirk. “Gabriel, you have a cold, you aren’t going to die.” 

Gabriel rolled over, glaring at the moose-man, “excuse me, Sammy, I have been alive for millions of years. I have died, and fake died, many times, I think I know what dying feels like.” This time, Sam couldn’t help but laugh, “like you’re hot and cold at the same time and your entire body hurts?” Gabriel nodded, “you have the flu, Gabe, get under the covers, I’ll go make you some soup.”

Gabriel huffed, but complied, burying himself under a pile of blankets and covering his face with a pillow. Sam chucked, Gabe could be such a baby sometimes. He rolled his eyes before walking out to the kitchen putting some soup on the stove. Throwing on the kettle too, for good measure, and digging out some cold medicine. 

He grabbed some water and wandered back to Gabe’s room, bracing himself. “Gabe, I got you some medicine, there’s soup and tea on the stove that’ll be ready soon.” Gabriel groaned, “I don’t want any leaf water.” Sam rolled his eyes, handing Gabriel the small clear cup, “drink.” Gabriel did, then immediately grimaced and threw the empty cup. “The fuck was that?!” He snatched the water Sam offered and chugged it. 

“Grape.” Gabriel glared, “Obviously they’ve never tasted a fucking grape. That tasted like demon piss.” Sam opened his mouth to comment, then thought better, snapping his jaw shut. “The `leaf water` will help, just drink it.” Gabriel groans and flops back down, handing Sam the empty cup. 

Sam sighs, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair before walking back out to the kitchen. He made a cup of tea and poured the soup into a bowl, putting both on a tray with some crackers and ginger-soda before heading back to the dark room. This is gonna be a long fucking day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr?! The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
